


Knock Upon My Door

by JAileen



Category: Hannibal - Fandom, hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Choices, M/M, Manipulation, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAileen/pseuds/JAileen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Ripper tells all in a small note left for Will Graham in his last victim. What will Will choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first hannigram fanfic so sorry if it's not well put. Writing Hannibal even his thoughts are tough.

Will knew. Hannibal was sure of it. This current case, his last victim, Hannibal made sure to leave a little note that only Will could see. He wanted Will and was going to do all he could to have him. It was also a test. If...no, When Will saw this note, he had two choices. Tell Jack what he saw and arrest Hannibal, or come to Hannibal’s open arms so Hannibal shall claim him. No matter his decision, Will would be his. Even if it took years while Hannibal was incarcerated, it wouldn’t be too hard to get out, but the choice would effect Will grately. Would he be willing or forced. Hannibal thought it rude to go into force but for something he desired, he would step over boundaries.

 

He took another sip of his wine and continued to watch the fire. He was waiting. Waiting for the knock on his door that would mean Will had chosen. He looked up at the clock. It was a quarter to eight. Will had called earlier to say he had to miss his appointment due to a fresh scene, supposedly the ripper’s. Hannibal had smiled and told Will it was alright. Usually he would consider it rude to call only minutes before an appointment, but for Will it was an exception. Everything with Will was an exception. He was obsessed. He admitted he was more than once. He wanted to make Will laugh, smile, cry, and scream all he could and no one else. He was obsessed with the man and obsessed with his mind. There was a darkness there that Hannibal wanted to draw out, and consume.

 

Then, there was a knock. Hannibal smiled. Will had chosen, and had made a quick choice. He set his glass down then sat up and approached the door. He straightened his jacket. Either Jack or Will would be behind that door, and Hannibal could hardly wait to see. He grabbed the door knob and opened the door. The sight before him neither made him smile nor frown. He looked at the person in front of him. A man. A changed man. A man that now knew and at any moment, could fight with the knowledge he had. Take Hannibal down if he had the strength...but Hannibal knew this man didn’t. He kept a mask on as he looked into the eyes of the man.

 

“Hello, Jack.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I made any name errors, please let me know. I couldn't remember Nick Boyle's sister so I just put them both. :I OH and Abigail has not been killed in this :)

"Good evening, Dr. Lecter," Jack said but avoided eye contact. He stepped in and Hannibal closed the door. He was tempted to lock it but decided against it.

"It's Will," Jack said as he stood in the center of the room. Hannibal turned to him, quite curious.

"What about him," Hannibal asked as he approached Jack. Jack sighed and kept his back turned to Hannibal, who found it strange.

"It's my fault," Jack said, "I pushed him too far. I pushed him right over the edge."

Hannibal got closer to Jack.

"Jack, what happened?"

Jack too a deep breath then sat down.

"There was a murder," Jack said.

"Yes, Will had called to cancel due to a body found," Hannibal said as he sat down across from Jack.

"It was the Ripper's, no doubt, but...Will he....he saw something.

Hannibal leaned in slightly.

"What did he see?"

"I...I don't know, he didn't say. He took me to the side and all he said was "I see him now. I can see...I can see him. I can see...me."

Hannibal's mouth opened slightly.

"It's me, Jack," Jack continued, "He's me...I'm him. You have to arrest me, now!"

"What did you do," Hannibal asked. Jack sighed.

"I arrested him. I had no choice. He...He confessed to them. To them all! The Boyle's, Marisa Shore...all of them. He said it was all coming back to him. He could see and he could remember doing it," he sighed, "Alana is going to let me have it."

Hannibal sat up rather quickly. He needed to play distraught when he was rather amused. He placed his hand to his mouth and smiled slightly.

"I'm truly sorry, Jack," Hannibal said, "Now thinking back...It all makes sense. I can see the signs and now I understand."

"What were the signs," Jack asked as he stood up.

"He came to me one day recently," Hannibal said, "While I was about to leave, though he was not here."

"What do you mean by that?"

Jacks' tone was getting harsher and Hannibal did his best not to smile. He turned but kept his gaze down.

"He was here physically but mentally his mind had wondered off. How he drove here, I don't know but he managed to do so. Then when he came back to himself, he nearly had a panic episode."

Jack's expression had turned from sadness to furry within a matter of seconds.

"And you didn't think to share this with me?"

"I expressed my concern for Will out in the field and that it was starting to take a toll on him."

"He was saving lives!"

"As well as taking them it seems."

Jack looked away, in furry and in horror.

"You must not blame yourself," Hannibal said, "You thought what was best as did I. What was best for Will is what he thought was best for him. He chose to stay, so it is on him. My concern now is with the Ripper."

Jack shook his head.

"Will's not the ripper."

"Precisely," Hannibal said and approached, "The ripper would find it insulting and rude that someone tried to plagiarize his work. Perhaps Will thought he was the ripper and is why he kill Dr. Gideon. The Ripper with be after Will now and even a high security prison may not save Will."

Jack nodded.

"You're right. I'll uh...I'll add security and protection around him. If anything, Will would be his last victim for months...and I won't let that happen."

Hannibal nodded.

"Perhaps I should go and see Will in the morning," Hannibal said, "He trusts me. I may be able to find out what he saw that made him come to realization with who and what he is."

Jack nodded once more.

"Yes, you should," Jack turned to him and held out his hand, "Thank you Dr. Lecter."

Hannibal extended his arm and took Jack's hand and shook it.

"Thank you, Jack," Hannibal said, "If there is anything, please contact me."

"Will do," Jack replied then let himself out quickly. Hannibal kept his sympathizing gaze on Jack until the door was closed. Hannibal's devious smile creeped up onto his face. Will never ceases to amaze him. Why did he take the blame for Hannibal's murder? Why did he not tell Uncle Jack who really was the copycat and the Ripper? Hannibal was anxious now for morning to come so he could see Will. He walked back to his chair and took a sip of wine. He gazed into the fire and continued to smile.

_My dear William._ _Here I thought you had decided to take the hard road. Seems you've found another hidden path even I was not able to see. What do you have planned now?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO SORRY I haven't updated in a while! Classes ya know! THANK YOU FOR THE PATIENCE!!!

  
Hannibal walked past the bars and stood still as they closed. He smelled the air. The damn moldy air mixed with Will’s fevered scent was not appetizing. He could even smell that wretched aftershave. He started walking. There was a hint of excitement inside of him. He always had it when he saw Will. This was mixed with something else though. Curiosity. Though he had always been curious about Will, this recent action made Hannibal more curious than he has ever been. Then he stood in place and looked inside the cell. Will sat on the bed with his head hanging down. Hannibal wished they would give Will some decent clothes. This, prison blue, was not his color, and the shoes. Hannibal wish he could set fire to them and the creator.

“Hello, Will,” Hannibal said. Will stood up and walked slowly to the cell, as if he was stalking his prey.

“Hello, Dr. Lecter,” Will said and glared. Hannibal smiled in pleasure. He enjoyed seeing this darkness in will. It was poking out from underneath his skin. Now all that was left to do was give Will a little push and he would become great. Hannibal fantasized having Will at his side as they hunted and killed together.

“Why did you confess to being the ripper, Will?”

Will smiled.

“I didn’t confess to being the ripper, Dr. Lecter.”

“Then what did you confess to, Will?”

Will shook his head then went over and sat back down on the bed.

“Why me,” Will said then looked up at Hannibal, “and don’t you dare speak in metaphors.”

Hannibal smiled. Surely Will knew Hannibal wasn’t going to fall for this. Hannibal knew Chilton had every room in this hospital except for one, wired up to listen in on his patients.

“I’m sorry, Will,” Hannibal said, “I’m not sure what you mean by that.”

Will laughed again and Hannibal smiled.

“Ah, it was a worth try,” Will said, “I want to talk privately with you the next time you visit.”

Hannibal nodded.

“Do you still wish for me to be your psychiatrist,” Hannibal asked.

“Of course,” Will said, “Now that I find you interesting.”

“Then I will request the private room for our session,” Hannibal said.

Will nodded then looked down.

“See you then, Dr. Lecter.”

“Goodbye, Will,” Hannibal said then turned to leave.

  
“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Chilton said as he twirled his pen.

“Why not,” Hannibal said, “I am legally his psychiatrist and if my patient wishes for privacy during our sessions then we should have it.”

“I’m not comfortable with leaving you alone with him.”

“The room is only windows. Have someone stand by the door.”

Chilton sighed, but said nothing else.

“Are you afraid for my life,” Hannibal said, “Or are you trying to keep Will like a prized pig that you won and don’t want to let out of your sight or earshot?”

Chilton looked up at Hannibal. Hannibal slightly smiled.

“My patient demands privacy for our sessions,” Hannibal said, “I suggest you do it. Or would you like me to discuss Gideon with Jack Crawford?”

Chilton froze then looked down. There was a short moment of silence, but Hannibal didn’t mind.

“Alright,” Chilton said, “For one hour, once a week, you and will can have private shrink sessions, but if anything is said about the ripper, I want the information.”

Hannibal smiled and nodded.

“Of course, thank you, Dr. Chilton.”

Hannibal stood and extended his hand as Chilton stood up. Chilton clasped Hannibal’s hand.

“I expect you to keep your promise that there are not any recording devices in the room.”

“Its the one room that I cannot legally listen in on,” Chilton said.

“When has that stopped you.”

Chilton’s face fell.

“I’m trusting you, Chilton. It’d be very rude to break this trust, because...I’ll know.”

Chilton swallowed then nodded his head and walked to the door.

“Have a good day, Dr. Chilton,” Hannibal said as he walked out.

“You too, Dr. Lector,” Chilton said in a robotic voice.

Hannibal smiled at his success.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH  
> I'm soooo sorry its not longer!! I really try to make it long but then bam its short :( Hope you liked it anyway. With classes over with for the semester I have a whole month free before Summer semester so I should be able to update a few more chapters :) THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENCE WITH ME!!!

**Author's Note:**

> D:  
> I'm not sure if I'm gonna make a multi chapter fic out of this. Depends upon you guys.


End file.
